<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будет время, будет время by Bat_out_of_hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406641">Будет время, будет время</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell'>Bat_out_of_hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Срывайте бутоны роз в юности, это время умчится стремглав».</p><p>«Жизнь мимолетна, а слова — бессмертны», — вот чему их на самом деле учит Китинг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Будет время, будет время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072">there will be time, there will be time.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Prox">Prox (Amber)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название - цитата из стихотворения Т.С. Элиота «Любовная песнь Джорджа Альфреда Пруфрока»; перевод А. Сергеева</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Жизнь мимолётна, а слова — бессмертны», — вот чему их на самом деле учит Китинг.</p><p> </p><p>— В этом семестре вы проявили должное усердие и великолепно показали себя, — говорит директор академии Нилу. На лице последнего застыло подходящее моменту почтительное выражение, но понятное только ему двойное дно в словах директора заставляет внутренне засмеяться.</p><p> </p><p>Они молоды, и будущее таит в себе множество возможностей. Каждый новый шаг по блестящему карьерному пути может обернуться падением.</p><p>Тодд ищет успокоение в простых, обыденных вещах. Запах полироли для обуви, гладкая кожа под пальцами — ощущать твердую реальность легче, чем пытаться успокоить мечущиеся в голове слова и мысли.</p><p>Чарли всё чаще встревает в драки, будто разбитые костяшки могут заглушить внутреннюю боль. Может быть, это и вправду работает.</p><p>Нокс читает любовные романы — из тех, где слова вроде «пульсирующий» можно обнаружить в самых неожиданных и интересных местах. Он беззвучно проговаривает фразы, вжимается лицом в подушку и воображает смутный образ идеальной девушки: прядь длинных волос, аромат роз и талька, маленькие, прекрасные руки. Только после встречи с Крис таинственная незнакомка наконец обретает лицо — грустное и радостное, нахмуренное и улыбающееся. Это любовь.</p><p>Нил же… Нил выполняет все приказания, не считаясь с собственными желаниями. Он крепко завязывает шнурки на два узла и никогда не ругается в присутствии учителей. И слово «отец» произносит, показательно шутливо гримасничая. Под фасадом дружелюбного открытого парня Нил прячет натянутую на грани разрыва душу.</p><p>По правде говоря, всё произошедшее было неизбежным.</p><p> </p><p>Они учили на химии, что Магний — Mg — при контакте с воздухом горит быстро и горячо. Вспыхивает достаточно ярко, чтобы ослепить, и тут же гаснет.</p><p> </p><p>Уроки — как ритм метронома. Жизнь в академии идёт строго по часам, от звонка до звонка колокола: проснись, ешь, работай, спи. Все они — армия из пятен на манжетах и ругательств, шпаргалок и геля для укладки волос. Они вместе поднимаются и вместе ложатся. Можно выкроить время в одиночестве — например, пройтись по коридорам, пока все остальные в классах, если у тебя есть записка от учителя и какая-нибудь приличная отмазка, — вот только Нилу, наоборот, как раз нужны зрители. Наедине с самим собой невозможно отмахнуться от мрачных, мучительно-реальных мыслей, которые всё время кружатся в голове.</p><p> </p><p>Китинг пробуждает в своих студентах тайные страсти, дарит им возможность по-новому взглянуть на жизнь. У каждого из них в душе бушует торнадо, великая битва взросления — его уроки собирают эту мощь и направляют её, учат не бояться открываться и отпускать.</p><p> </p><p>— Люблю английский, — провозглашает Нил, отрываясь от чтения. — Послушай-ка:</p><p>«Зачешу ли плешь? Скушаю ли грушу?<br/>
Я в белых брюках выйду к морю, я не трушу.<br/>
Я слышал, как русалки пели, теша собственную душу.<br/>
Их пенье не предназначалось мне».(1)</p><p>Задержав дыхание, Тодд неловко садится на кровать рядом с Нилом, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по грубой ткани его пиджака.</p><p>— Да, звучит хорошо, — соглашается Тодд.</p><p>— Звучит прекрасно! — настаивает Нил.</p><p>«Это ты делаешь этот стих прекрасным», — хочет сказать Тодд, но вместо этого только кивает, отчего русая челка падает на глаза. Нил протягивает руку и небрежно откидывает её в сторону.</p><p>— «Ступай легко, — чуть позже шепчет Тодд, — мои ты топчешь грёзы».(2)</p><p>Но Нил уже вернулся к чтению.</p><p> </p><p>Пещера — тщательно продуманная метафора. А ещё — это запах грязи и дыма, и слышное в тишине биение сердец в унисон. «Братство», — бьёт этот ритм на языке гораздо древнее всех сонетов, что они цитируют с религиозным благоговением. «Братство, братство, братство», — следит за ними божество пещеры.</p><p> </p><p>У Чарли на костяшках царапина, будто он ударил кулаком по стене. Нил проводит по ней большим пальцем и смотрит ему в глаза. В них — ни следа привычной дерзкой насмешливости.</p><p>— Зачем нам всё это? — раздражённо спрашивает Чарли, обводя свободной рукой комнату. — Домашние задания, уроки, академия — зачем это всё? Мы способны на гораздо большее.</p><p>— Нет, не способны, — усмехается Нил, толкая его плечо своим и легонько пиная ботинком. — Пока нет, но обязательно будем.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Тодд наблюдает за Нилом, пока тот спит. Нил это знает, потому что просыпаясь, успевает заметить ускользающий в сторону взгляд и неуклюжие руки, пытающиеся срочно найти себе занятие. В животе будто медленно растекается что-то горячее.</p><p>— «Так веселитесь и радуйтесь жизни! Лишь раз бывает расцвет»,(3) — цитирует Чарли, проводя пальцами по гладкой коже Нила под его рубашкой.</p><p>Летние деньки — длинные, ленивые, благоухающие — наполнены пятнами от чернил, шуточной борьбой в траве, крепко переплетенными руками. Дни медленно, но верно утекают сквозь пальцы Нила, а на губах застывают не поцелуи, а латынь. «Diem, diem, diem», — гудит эхо в пустоте.</p><p>«Дорогой отец, — начинает он письмо, но так и не может найти силы признаться. — Мы с соседом по комнате, Андерсоном, стали близкими друзьями. Он помогает мне с химией. Я счастлив, что теперь у меня есть хороший партнёр в учёбе».</p><p>— У тебя настоящий талант читать между строк, — как-то мимоходом говорит ему Китинг. Нил знает, потому что это так же естественно, как дышать.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда в классе, когда все смеются над Китингом и его манерой чтения разными странными голосами, Нилу кажется, будто каждая его клеточка вибрирует от избытка жизненной энергии — всё быстрее и быстрее, — и он точно разлетится на части, если не найдёт, за что зацепиться.</p><p>— У тебя кровь идёт, — замечает Чарли после урока. Нил облизывает покусанные губы и чувствует на языке медь — Cu.</p><p>Этим вечером Тодд находит в себе смелость наклониться над их открытыми учебниками и поцеловать его. Немного больно.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Я знаю, — перебивает Нил. — Я тоже.</p><p> </p><p>Пак — лесной дух, настоящий фейри. С короной на голове, глядя на сияющие из зрительного зала лица друзей, Нил обманывает сам себя — кажется, можно делать что угодно, быть кем угодно без каких-либо последствий. От прилива эндорфинов тело кажется легче гелия — He. Или, может, это героин. Нил никогда не пробовал наркотики — члены Общества, несомненно, мятежники, но и у них есть линии, которые не переступить: линии социальных классов и привилегий, — но сравнение выходит неожиданно уместным.</p><p>Эйфория отпускает его в машине по дороге домой; острые куски разбитой вдребезги уверенности будто пронзают насквозь.</p><p>Идеализм неосязаем, эфемерен и — неизбежно — недостаточен.</p><p> </p><p>Тодд падает в снег, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать поднимающуюся в горле горечь. Иногда, понимает он, слов недостаточно. Их не хватает, как не хватает одной, общей на всех страсти.</p><p>Слово «мёртв» звенит в ушах как выстрел.</p><p>Он выдирается из рук друзей и бежит сквозь снег, пока ноги не начинают казаться лёгкими и тяжёлыми одновременно, пока замерзшие на лице слёзы не создают свою собственную поэзию — строфу за строфой — о горе и бессилии.</p><p>Общество не приходится официально распускать. В этом уже нет никакой нужды.</p><p> </p><p>— «Срывайте бутоны роз в юности, это время умчится стремглав»,(3) — мрачно цитирует Чарли остаткам Общества на вечере встречи выпускников Уэлтона. Он одет в дорогой костюм и уже пьян.</p><p>Третья жена Нокса сверкает отбеленными зубами и протягивает:</p><p>— Это стихи, верно? Вы поэт, мистер Далтон?</p><p>— Нуванда, — говорит Чарли, но в словах нет чувства. Все присутствующие отводят глаза.</p><p>— Я, — тихо вставляет Тодд и краснеет, когда всё внимание оказывается приковано к нему. С годами он стал ещё тоще и стал производить впечатление много повидавшего человека. — Я поэт, я имею в виду, — неловко добавляет он.</p><p>Микс улыбается, но остальные виновато прячут взгляды — потому что они не стали поэтами, потому что не знали, потому что им уже давно наплевать.</p><p>— Ну, хоть кто-то из нас чего-то добился, — бормочет Чарли, суя ему в руки бокал.</p><p>На вкус — как дёшевый виски и кубики льда, но Тодд всё равно выпивает до дна.</p><p>— Зависит от точки зрения, — отвечает он, теребя потёртую манжету пиджака. — Хороших денег это точно не приносит.</p><p>Чарли безрадостно смеётся.</p><p>— Деньги, — ядовито повторяет он. Тодд запоздало вспоминает, что тот стал банкиром — читал об этом в одном из писем, которыми им удалось обменяться.</p><p> </p><p>Чарли писал им всем, в основном Ноксу и Тодду, никогда — Кэмерону. Дикие бредни в лучших традициях Гинзберга, которые со временем становились всё более сдержанными. Военное училище вбило в него уважение к власти и хронический алкоголизм — однажды он его и убьёт. В ответ они отправили только несколько коротких пустых писем — из всего Общества только Нил умел читать между строк и понимал невысказанное.</p><p> </p><p>— Наш сын хочет быть поэтом, — всё так же улыбаясь, говорит жена Нокса. Оказавшись под всеобщим внимаем, тот неловко переступает с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Он один из этих, хиппи, — хрипло говорит он.</p><p>— Мы иногда видим его по телевизору, — добавляет миссис Нокс, но гордой не выглядит.</p><p>Питтс с энтузиазмом кивает.</p><p>— На днях как раз снимал беспорядки. Целый вихрь энергии!</p><p>— О, вы связаны с телевидением? — спрашивает она, растягивая слоги, и разговор меняет тему.</p><p> </p><p>Мемуары Тодда начинаются с такой фразы: «Я рос с людьми, намного опережающими своё время, и оттого понемногу умирающими с каждым прожитым днём».</p><p> </p><p>
    <i>(«Я видел лучшие умы моего поколения…»)(5)</i>
  </p><p> </p><p>Даже спустя столько лет он знает: это всё ложь. Они умерли — он умер — вместе с их неистовым лучшим другом. Он умер в тот день в снегу, а человек с именем Тодда и лицом Тодда, который пишет о несправедливости в мире — это не больше, чем обман алхимии, чудовище Франкенштейна, собранное из остатков.</p><p>Он — лесной дух Пак и беспокойная меланхолия Нила; он — неуместная страсть Китинга и портрет Уитмена с потными зубами; он — дикий саксофон Чарли и крики опьяненного любовью Нокса; он — Микс и Питтс, танцующие под самодельное радио. Он — лето, и взросление, и <i>Carpe Diem</i>; Вьетнам и битники; он — призрак всех тех, кто уже сказал всё, что только можно было сказать, и сказал это гораздо лучше.</p><p>Он — божество пещеры, скрючившееся на глинистой земле могилы Нила, наблюдающее за ними всеми.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Томас Стернз Элиот «Любовная песнь Джорджа Альфреда Пруфрока»; перевод А. Сергеева.<br/>2) Уильям Батлер Йейтс «Он жаждет небесного плаща»; перевод Д. Ахматхановой.<br/>3) Роберт Геррик «Совет юным девам».<br/>4) Роберт Геррик «Совет юным девам».<br/>5) Аллен Гинзберг «Вопль»; перевод Д. Храмцева.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>